


Me, My Devil Fruit and I

by Snazzytori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Law being a horny 20 year old, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick piercings, horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzytori/pseuds/Snazzytori
Summary: Law has some pent-up energy that he needs to let out. Using his devil fruit powers he decides to be creative with how he vents those frustrations.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 19





	Me, My Devil Fruit and I

Sometimes you just have too much pent-up frustration and you need to let it out. Law had never had issues with being a hormonal mess in his teens, but for several weeks now he has these festering urges that he couldn’t be rid of. Not only was he losing sleep because of it, the past few days he had been irritable and snappy with his crew members. The fact that he couldn’t stop himself from harping on them made him even angrier. His focus was fading and feeling his grip on his self-control slip was driving him insane.  
It was a late night for Law. He had been in his office for what seemed like ages. The clock ticked slowly, almost mockingly. Law sat at his desk, surrounded by medical tomes and papers. He had been desperately trying to wrangle his wandering mind back to reality as he wrote in his medical journal. He realized most of the sentences were just ramblings. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t articulate his thoughts onto the page. Sexual fantasies kept worming their way into his consciousness and at some point Law caught his hands brushing up against his ever-growing hard-on. How long had that been there?  
Law was now all too aware of the ache that consumed his entire cock. A throbbing that he could no longer ignore. As much as he hated it, maybe giving in to his body yearnings would actually help? It was a known fact that masturbating relieved stress and released endorphins, both of which he sorely needed. In the past he had never gotten much out of it; always feeling unsatisfied afterwards. Leaning back in his chair he let out a deep sigh, not sure if he was willing to deal with sexual disappointment on top of his already waning patience. The pounding of the blood rushing through his dick told him that sooner or later he would have to.  
A thought popped into his mind, something he had always kept under a tight lock and key. You could always try something a little bolder. Law closed his eyes and let his lust seep into his entire being. Why not let yourself go? His hands unbuttoned the tight denim pants containing his engorged cock. Once exposed, Law began caressing the sides of his girth, feeling it twitch at the gentle touch of his fingers. Gripping himself with a bit more enthusiasm the roughness of his strokes increased. The two piercings just under his head rolled with each pass, sending shivers up his spine. Getting those was a good idea huh?  
Law had slid down in his chair, and with each stroke his thighs quivered. “Fuck.” He lowered himself, pushing the chair out of the way. Now sprawled out on the floor, he struggled to remove his jeans completely, giving himself access to his entire body. He took a shaky hand and placed it on his ass; moving his index and middle finger to his asshole and slowly applying pressure. As his middle finger entered, a sharp sigh left his mouth. The hand on his cock rubbed and pulled at his twitching head. More. His fingers pressed deeper into him. More! Moving in time with each stroke Law began to curl his fingers inside himself. His breathing was becoming uneven. “Oh fuck.” Cursing in-between breaths, he quickened the pace. Frantically trying to reach some untouched part of himself.  
Even with his fingers fully inserted it wasn’t enough. More god damn it! It was then that the thought hit him. His eyes widened as he looked at his cock. There was so much he could do with his devil fruit, why not this. He removed his fingers from his now trembling asshole. “Room.” The pale blue membrane surrounded him, and he struggled to sit up. Looking for something sharp Law pawed at the paperwork on his desk. Thanks to the Ope-Ope Fruit something as simple as his pen would work. I’m glad this doesn’t hurt. With incredible precision, he separated his cock and balls from his own body and took them in his hand. It was always a strange feeling, even though the body parts he cut were not physically attached, Law could still feel everything that happened to them.  
Taking a deep breath he placed the head against his ass. Positioning himself above his own cock, Law slowly lowered onto it. The piercings were cold and rubbed his interior. It was an incredible sensation. He could feel the tight warm embrace of his ass and the hard pressure of his cock as it pressed ever deeper into him. Holy shit! Law began to move his hips, riding himself. He could feel every twitch as he increased the ferocity of his thrusts. Moans began to fill the room. With each movement, Law could feel the metal on his dick rubbing unexplored areas of his body and a new feeling raised in his stomach. He could feel his cum building, his ass pulsing with anticipation. Increasing the pace, Law pumped vigorously until his vision began to blur. “Yes! Ah yes!” As he drove his cock deep into the warm quivering walls of his ass he felt the exhilarating release as cum filled him.  
Law collapsed onto his stomach, his cock sliding out as he fell. Trying to get his breathing under control, Law could feel the hot cum oozing out. This had definitely been a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love writing Law content and hope that you enjoyed this spicy take on a young sexually frustrated Law. Please remember that I don't own Trafalgar D. Water Law and support the official release. Thank you Oda for creating this wonderful man, and for not suing me.


End file.
